Comme si riaient toutes les étoiles
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Rose, si tu savais combien tout est plus beau quand tu es là. Lorsque je t'entends rire, que je te vois sourire, tout s'illumine. Rien n'aurait de sens sans toi.


**Note d'auteur : Voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit lors des Nuits d'HPF : un thème, une heure pour écrire dessus. Cette fois, le thème était "Mercure" et c'est donc mon premier texte totalement ancré dans l'univers de Doctor Who, ma série préférée. Ce n'est pas long - une heure pour écrire un texte, en cherchant en plus l'idée et tout... Je n'ai pas fait des miracles ! Mais je l'aime bien, je l'ai déterré en rangeant mes dossiers, il date de février 2016.**

 **Le titre est extrait du _Petit Prince_ d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, voici la citation complète : "Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La planète la plus proche du Soleil. Et pourtant, sa température moyenne est moins élevée que sur Vénus.

— C'est à cause de l'atmosphère, dit le Docteur, on passe d'un extrême à l'autre, lorsqu'une face de cette planète est ensoleillée, la température monte à 460 degrés, mais dès que cette face est dans l'ombre, elle redescend autour de 185 degrés. Ce qui reste élevé, par rapport à la Terre que tu connais, tu ne pourrais pas y vivre, sauf évidemment avec une combinaison spéciale en…

Il s'interrompt avec un sourire. Rose l'écoute toujours d'une oreille un peu distraite, mais jamais totalement absente. Elle lui ressort souvent des choses qu'il lui a apprises des mois plus tôt, sur des espèces extraterrestres ou des planètes lointaines. Mais Mercure n'est pas loin de chez elle, en réalité elle la voit de sa fenêtre.

— On pourrait y aller, mais ce n'est pas la planète la plus intéressante, et y marcher est épuisant, il faut enjamber des traînées de lave, et il y a des cratères… La seule chose qui en vaille la peine, ce sont les couchers de soleil. C'est comme si le ciel s'enflammait, de grandes aurores boréales magnifiques… Mais personne n'y fait jamais attention, les humains envoient des satellites dans cette partie de l'espace pour observer le soleil, pas pour le voir disparaître.

Il se souvient des couchers de soleil qu'ils ont observés tous les deux. Sur la planète Winter Wonderland, après une journée de patin à glace et de course poursuite avec des narvals croisés avec des éléphants – selon ce qu'elle avait estimé de l'apparence de ces aliens. En réalité, il s'agissait de Denislon, de la planète Gergedan, dotés d'oreilles gigantesques et d'une corne qui leur permettait d'attirer la chaleur – ce qui, sur la planète Winter Wonderland était problématique, surtout quand une armée de 10 000 Denislon venait y attirer la chaleur et risquait d'y faire disparaître toute forme de vie.

— Tu sais, si tu me le demandais je t'y emmènerais. On n'est jamais trop curieux, et puis j'exagère, cette planète n'est pas si inintéressante. Ce système solaire n'est pas habité par des milliers de formes de vie – en réalité si, si on compte toutes les espèces animales de la planète Terre, on arrive à plusieurs millions, mais tu m'as compris –, et ses planètes ne sont pas les plus intéressantes de l'univers, mais si tu voulais les visiter toutes, on irait. Même Jupiter. Pourtant Jupiter est vraiment ennuyeuse. Vraiment, vraiment ennuyeuse.

Le Docteur se détourna finalement de sa contemplation et regarda à côté de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Plus personne, depuis peu de temps, et pourtant cette absence lui pesait de plus en plus. Rose et son merveilleux sourire, Rose et son rire communicatif, Rose et sa joie de vivre, sa lumière. Son départ avait été si brutal, lorsqu'il l'avait vue disparaître dans le vortex il avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de son être lui était arrachée.

Il lui parlait encore, tous les jours. Il passait plus de temps que jamais dans son système solaire, et ce soir-là il observait Mercure, qui flamboyait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle aurait sans doute voulu la visiter, et sa présence aurait rendu la planète tellement plus intéressante. Il y serait ensuite revenu, pour se souvenir d'elle, et avoir l'impression qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Il ferma les portes du TARDIS et alla à la tour de commande. Il entra les coordonnées d'une étoile Gamma, dans un système solaire très lointain. Il avait besoin de la revoir, et s'il devait brûler toute l'énergie d'une étoile pour cela, il le ferait. Pour Rose, pour son sourire.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, ce n'est pas très drôle, mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire à mon tour sur le Ten/Rose, qui est mon OTP (enfin... il doit être à égalité avec 2-3 autres pairings, mais je crois bien qu'il arrive quand même en tête !), donc c'est chose faite ! Maintenant je songe très sérieusement à une songfic sur ce couple, sur la chanson "Hello" de Adele, dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fan mais je suis intimement convaincue qu'elle l'a écrite pour ce pairing, c'est pas possible autrement, toutes les paroles ou presque coïncident XD  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
